


This is payback

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, Bottom!Adena, Confident Kat Edison, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Love Bites, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Squirting, Top!Kat, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Kat's tired of losing to Adena, she wants payback.





	This is payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of can you last, hope you enjoy

Kat enjoys this; she enjoys stroking black tresses as Adena tries to concentrate on whatever movie it is they are watching. She's distracted by Kat's idle fingers always finding a way to touch her intimately, leaving goosebumps along her heated skin.

 

When it's just the two of them like this, Kat cannot help but want to ravish Adena. To please her in ways she hasn't experienced yet, but that's the thing though, Adena has ten years under her belt when it comes to sex with women. She knows what she likes and Kat feels almost lost sometimes when pleasuring the Persian woman, but then there are times like now when the two would cancel out the world outside of their little safe haven, granting Kat her practice time. After all, practice does make perfect.

 

The movie is long forgotten in her mind when she leans down to kiss Adena sweetly, Kat revels in the small moan that leaves Adena's lips when they break away from each other.

 

Brown meets brown in an intense eye lock, neither women paying attention to the movie, but both women have one thing on their minds.

 

Kat slides from underneath Adena's body, finding a new place between her legs, Adena spreading her legs to accommodate her lover, who smiles deviously at her.

 

Kat has this carnal need to take Adena like this, legs spread, taking her right here on this couch until her voice is hoarse, or Adena quits, whichever came first would be fine with Kat.

 

Adena knows that look all too well, having given it several times in the past three weeks; each time with her winning their little game.  

 

"Can you last?" Kat asks first, Adena trying to ask it just as fast, but fails to do so.

 

Three weeks.

 

Three weeks of Kat losing this damn game, but this is not her complaining because Adena left her well off and exhausted. No, this is, for sure, payback.

 

"I'll be back."

 

Kat stands to her feet, staring into brown orbs, "Strip now," she commands, leaving Adena to do as she says while she fishes out their toys.

 

Kat passes on the strap on, pulling their vibrator from its box, smiling when she walks back over to the couch to find Adena naked and waiting for her.

 

"Lay back. I want to play with this, but I want to taste you first," Kat says holding the vibrator up in her hands. She places it on the coffee table in front of them, taking her place between Adena's legs once more. Feeling the wetness there, Kat sighs contently, but it's not enough. No, she needs Adena to be dripping wet, enough to ruin the couch beneath them.

 

Adena rolls her hips just to test Kat, but when Kat's places her hand on Adena's hips pushing them down, Adena complies with her. Adena wasn't in charge right now, and that was okay because it brought out this new dominate side of Kat, which turns her on even more.

 

"Baby," Adena catches Kat's eye, biting her lip before asking, "What are you going to do to me?"

 

Kat smirks, Adena always put on this innocent fucking facade when she is on top, making it that much sweeter when she fucked her.

 

"I can tell you or I can just show you," Kat answers, pressing her lips into her lover's, one hand dancing down her body to rub her clit lightly while the other pushes her lover’s thighs apart.

 

Kat moves down the couch, head positioned between Adena's thighs, looking up into brown orbs blown with lust, waiting for Kat to make the first move.

 

Kat wants to tease her, so fucking bad, but the need to take Adena is still strong within her, so she forgets foreplay, pulling Adena into her mouth, tongue teasing Adena heat, dipping in and out, moving up toward Adena's clit then back in a repeated motion.

 

Adena cries out, hands gripping the couch, eyes rolling back while Kat eats her out with the lower half of her body in mid-air.

 

This was new for the both of them, Kat usually mimicked what Adena did, but tonight is different and Kat is different as she takes charge. Adena doesn't last long like this, cool air hitting her heated sex when Kat pulls her head away to admire her handy work before pressing her tongue back into velvet walls, bringing Adena to her first orgasm of the game.

 

Adena is placed back on the couch, chest heaving, while Kat's tongue returns to her clit, toying with it, hands finding their way up Adena's body until they reach her breast, massaging roughly, moans escaping swollen lips.

 

Kat sits up on her knees, lifting Adena's leg up placing it around her waist. She grabs the vibrator, running it through wet folds, dipping into Adena wet heat.

 

Burying her face in Adena's neck, Kat listens to the sounds she makes as the toy slides into her; Kat has yet to turn it on.

 

Kat feels Adena walls squeezing the vibrator, so she does her the honor of actually turning the toy on, though on the lowest setting, prompting Adena to gasp for air.

 

It was like a domino effect, Adena's nails find their way down Kat’s back, leaving angry red marks, Kat hisses in pain then proceeds to bite Adena neck, who then finds herself riding her second orgasm out, hips rolling in time with Kat’s thrust.

 

Kat removes the toy from within Adena, placing it on her clit turning it up to its highest setting while her fingers massage silk walls.

 

Adena senses are on overload, she's trying to keep up with the younger woman’s pace. She’s tired, but she’s not out yet, so she clings to Kat as if her life depended on it.

 

It was like a game of jeopardy, Adena the contestant, constantly being challenged by Kat.

 

What do humans need to breathe?

 

Adena could not answer in this state, eyes closed as Kat pleased her, giving her everything she had to offer, biting her lips to keep from screaming out.  

 

Kat pulls back from Adena’s neck, lowering herself between her thighs again, she needed a new place to bite and Adena's thighs looked tempting as always.

 

She runs her tongue up brown thighs, gathering up Adena’s essence, sinking her teeth in Adena’s right thigh before switching to the other. Adena's fingers find themselves back in black curls, riding her third orgasm out, Kat allowing her too because Adena is too damn hot when she comes undone.

 

Kat can't quite put her finger on it, but it's something about the usually calm and unbothered woman using her to ride her orgasm out, so desperately and unashamed.

 

Only she got to see Adena like this now and she’d be damn if she gave that up, like what idiot would give Adena El-Min back after she embedded herself in their lives, and is now the meaning of home. Kat wouldn't know.

 

All Kat knows is that Adena is winning this fucking game even as a bottom. The timer is past the halfway mark, no it's closing in on about forty minutes and Adena’s only had three orgasms.

 

Kat wouldn’t accept it; twenty minutes left to make Adena quit, so she goes back to using the vibrator, pushing through wet folds and into Adena, turning the toy on its high setting inside of the Persian woman. Adena finally lets loose, letting her moans out, body shaking; there is no build up she just explodes around the toy.

 

“I want you to ride this…”

 

Kat doesn't finish her command as Adena is already straddling her legs, dipping down onto the vibrator, stunning Kat into silence.

 

Adena was beautiful no matter what position Kat has her in, so when she dips down again, Kat's lips meet her flush collarbone, sucking dark marks onto her girlfriend. She’d most likely get it for leaving such visible marks but at the moment she could care less; Adena is riding her.

 

She angles the vibrator upward trying to locate Adena’s g-spot. That’s one thing Kat has searched for and still has yet to find.

 

With the vibration rumbling through her, Adena moves her hips faster than before, allowing Kat to reach deeper inside of her.

 

To Kat watching Adena lose herself like this was good enough for her, even if she lost, but Adena suddenly clamps her legs shut, holding Kat’s hand with the vibrator in its place, her head thrown back, loudly moaning.  

 

“Fuck, I quit-”

 

Adena passes out, Kat wrapping her up in her arms to keep her from falling backward. Kat unintentionally finds her g-spot, which pushes her further over the edge, her essence running down her shaking thighs. She drips all over Kat's hands, thighs, and the vibrator, which in the process ruins their couch.

 

They could always try steam cleaning it tomorrow.

 

Did she just-

 

Kat places Adena body next to her, grabs her phone and smiles.   

 

50 minutes, five orgasms, and Adena squirting. She could not wait to rub this is Adena’s face when she recovered.

 

Oh, how sweet revenge could be.


End file.
